


There For The Asking

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [16]
Category: Black Hawk Down - Fandom
Genre: Black Hawk Down, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief and guilt are hard things to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For The Asking

**Author's Note:**

> The 'sixteenth day of Christmas', and this one's especially for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/). She's been trying to get me to write this pairing for years.

_**FIC: "There For The Asking" - 1/1, PG, Eversmann/Hoot, BHD**_  
Title: There For The Asking  
Fandom: Black Hawk Down  
Pairing: Matt Eversmann/'Hoot' Gibson  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Grief and guilt are hard things to live with.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'sixteenth day of Christmas', and this one's especially for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/). She's been trying to get me to write this pairing for years.

  
  
"You think it's possible?"

"What's that?"

"I don't know...grace, maybe? Hope, salvation..."

"We talking religion here, or something else?"

"No, not religion. Just...guys like us, the things we do, everything we've done..."

"The killing and dying, you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It ain't salvation you're looking for...you can find that just by talking to the chaplain."

"No, I know. I just thought that, maybe, you know..."

"There's something out there, that one big thing you can do to erase all the mistakes and wash the blood off your hands?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"There ain't. Not really."

"So that's it, then? There's nothing we can do?"

"Maybe. Who knows, really. What you gotta do, though, is realize that you didn't make any mistakes or get anyone killed."

"I know, I know --"

"I don't think you do. Not really. It's easy to say, but not so easy to do. You did _everything_ right and it's been over ten years. You gotta let it go."

"Like you said, not so easy to do sometimes."

"What you're looking for, Matt, is redemption. Only person that can give you that is yourself."

"Redemption?"

"Yeah. You blame yourself for Jaime, and you want to make up for it somehow."

"Maybe."

"Maybe, nothing. It's true and we both know it. You want redemption?"

"Maybe...yeah."

"Then forgive _yourself_."


End file.
